The Truth in Our Blood
by CRAZYNERDGIRL
Summary: When Aiyden goes to her new foster house, she ends up meeting her long lost twin brother Harry. Follow Aiyden as she joins Harry, Hermione, and Ron on their adventures through Hogwarts. Also is Arabella Figg who she says she is? George/OC Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys sorry if I did something wrong, this is my first fanfic so review and tell me how I did. Oh and I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters but Aiyden. J. does and she should give it to me.**_

Chapter 1.

Most people didn't realize that Famous Harry Potter had a sister. A twin sister in fact. I didn't even know until the day we met.

Well if I'm going to tell you I have to start a few days before. There I was walking up to my who-knows-how-manyith foster home. I had been in so many that I had lost count. I ran away at one point when I was 8 but I couldn't find anything to eat so I went back.

I jumped a bit when I was wrapped up in a hug. Most of the contact I had was negative so the hug freaked me out a little. The hug stopped but there were still arms grasping onto my shoulders and I was stuck looking into the face of an older woman. "You must be Aiyden, I'm Arabella Figg but you can call me Bella" She told me. I noticed that one of her legs was in a cast. "What's happened to your leg?" She glances down at it then chuckles saying "I tripped over one of my cats, Mr. Tibbles. The poor dear only wanted to play." She looks at me a moment longer, carefully taking my long dark red hair, my glasses, and the color of my eyes. "Well, come along dear. We better get me off this leg or my doctor will have a fit." She turns around with one last look at me before walking into the house, muttering to herself as she goes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Later that day I was sitting in the living room looking out the window when I saw a particular unhappy looking boy being ushered into a car. The boy looked to be around my age. As I was pondering the idea of him possibly being my friend, the car sped off down the road.

When Bella called me to the dining table for lunch I asked about boy. "Oh, that's Harry Potter. Nice child, very lonely. I watch some times when his aunt and uncle are out. In fact, I'm supposed to watch him tomorrow. You can meet him then." She told me.

The next day brought a lot of surprises. Harry came over at noon accompanied by his chubby uncle. When Bella opened the door Harry's uncle practically shoved him through the door then walked away. That Jerk! I thought, poor Harry I wouldn't have wanted to live with someone like that even if they were family.

A few minutes later Harry walked into the living room followed closely by Bella. He stopped short at seeing me, probably staring at the odd shaped scar that graced my forehead. "Your scar...It looks exactly like mine." He tells me slowly as he pushed back his hair revealing his scar that was identical to mine. I heard Bella gasp and mumble something about getting a Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the first two chapters are so short. I'm writing on a kindle so sorry for grammar mistakes. I might have trouble getting chapters uploaded because school just started. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. Just Harmony/Aiyden.**

Chapter 3

Bella whistled and an owl came swooping down from above. She quickly scribbled and note to Dumbledore and tied it to the owls leg. Of course Harry and I were in to much of a shock to notice this. We just stood there, staring at each other with our mouths hanging open. There wasn't really proper etiquette for meeting your long lost twin, I mean we even looked exactly alike except for the fact that I was female and my hair was considerably longer, but even our glasses looked similar. Then we both announced at the same time in a way that only twins can "We're twins"

Suddenly there was a loud pop and a man appeared in the living room. Harry and I turned our gaping faces toward the man. He was dressed strangely, in colourful robes with an equally colourful hat on his head. A long white beard and his white hair showed that this man was older and wise. He had a twinkle in his eye that showed that you could trust him with your secrets. The odd man turned to Bella and said "Continue to watch over them but be very cautious for evil lurks in search for those destined to be his downfall." Bella gave a frightended squeak, nodded her headed, and then scurried away leaving them alone with the man but we weren't afraid.

The man smiled down at us and said "As you have come to realize that you are twins but your name is not Aiyden. Your birthname is Harmony Elise Potter and your a witch, just like Harry is a wizard." Harry and I gasp, it would make sense for all the strange things that have caused her to get kicked out of a foster house. The man pulled out two envelopes from his cloak and handed them to us:

Miss Aiyden Grey (Miss Harmony Potter)

Second bedroom on the right

7 Private Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

I turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. I glanced over at Harry who was already trying to open the letter so I started opening mine. It read:

_** Hogwarts School**_

_** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_** (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, **_

_** International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_** Dear Miss Potter,**_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**_

_** Yours sincerely,**_

_** Minerva McGonagall**_

_** (Deputy Headmistress)**_

I looked up at the man and asked him if he was Albus Dumbledore. He looked at me and said "Yes and everything in this letter is completely true. If you should accept then you will attend Hogwarts on September 1st." I looked over at Harry, who was reading the second piece of paper in the letter. He looked up and said "But where will we get this stuff and how? I don't have any money and I don't think that Harmony has any either." I noticed that Harry called me Harmony instead of Aiyden and that made me decide that I liked Harmony better. Albus Dumbledore smiled at us with his mischievous smile and said "Diagon Alley, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a long time and I'm sorry. I'll try and update more now. Now on to the story**

** Chapter 3**

Dumbledore grabbed our hands and suddenly we were inside a pub. Harry looked a little queasy but I thought that was awesome, then again I love rollercoasters and Harry has never been on one.

"Hello there Albus. The usual?" An older man called from behind the bar. Dumbledore looked over and replied "Not today, Tom. I'm dealing with serious business with Harry and Harmony involving their upcoming schooling." Tom's eyes widened when he noticed us. "My word...Are those the Potter twins?" The noise from the other patrons ceased at his words and in silence everyone turned to look at us. Tom rushed from behind the bar and quickly approached us, where he quickly grabbed our hands shaking them. "Its an honor, such an honor to meet such young heroes." There was a loud noise as everyone one pushed back their chairs in a hurry to meet us.

"Doris Crockford, Miss Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name. Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off his head in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

We shook hands again and again- Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. I instantly disliked him.

"Professor Quirrell, how are you?" asked Dumbledore. "Potters, this is Professor Quirrell. He will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, then mine, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you two."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he's rather not think about it. "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potters?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all of your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

It took ten minutes to get us away from everyone after talking to Professor Quirrell. Doris Crockford shook our hands one last time, and then Dumbledore lead us through the pub and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

Dumbledore pulled out a pretty looking stuck from his robe pocket, and tapped the wall with the end.

The wall started shaking and in the middle a hole appeared, growing wider by the second, until we were facing an arch, large enough to fit a troll. The arch revealed a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Shops lined the street and people were everywhere, yelling to each other. It was so lively that I instantly loved it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." said Dumbledore.


End file.
